theworldofblueteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons
The Dragons, also known by themselves as the An'drakah, and collectively as Dragonkind, were a race of powerful serpentine beings of divine origin. The Dragons were among the only races that were directly planned and created by the Divine Gods during the dawn of life in Existence. The Dragons were to be the stewards and guardians of all order in the mortal realms. During this time, when life on Earth was still in its infancy, the Dragons established a mighty empire which spread all across the face of Earth and possibly beyond. The Dragons were so powerful that no race of mortal ever dared to defy them, until the time of their Fall. The Dragons were masters of the magical arts, and were responsible for establishing the many divisions and schools of magic. They were the mightiest and wisest race in all of Creation, and they taught many races about the cosmos, magic, and architecture. A single Dragon was said to be capable of felling armies and whole cities. Despite this, the Dragons were peaceful and benevolent, being the children of Anurel, the God of Righteousness. The Dragon race was almost entirely wiped out over two thousand years ago, through a series of devastating conflicts that were started by a traitor dragon, the sorcerer Malefor, whom was seduced by the Dark Gods. Since then, the Dragons have been reduced to myth in the modern world, subjects of fairy tales and old legends, the truth fading away from history. History Creation Ancient History The War of Elders The Fall Modern Times Dragons and Culture Notable Dragons Over the many millennia that the Dragons ruled over Earth, there have been many legendary, influential, and powerful figures among their kind, wielding incredible power, wisdom, and ambition. Some notable Dragons include the following. - Ryujin: Father of All Dragons, he was the first of his kind created by the god Anurel along with his mate, Typha. Ryujin was said to have had control over the storm, seas, and sky. - Typha: Mother of All Dragons, she was created alongside Ryujin during the infant days of Earth. Typha was wise and loving, said to have had control over natural forces and benevolent magics. - Malefor: The Traitor, the Dark Master, he was the first Dragon to ever side with the Dark Gods and devote himself to the Chaotic Elements of magic fully. It was Malefor that betrayed his people and led to their collective destruction, plunging the world into relative chaos afterwards. - Balefyre: Elder Brother of Malefor, he was originally a strong and wise Dragon who acted as a caretaker for Malefor in their younger years. However when Malefor betrayed his people, he used his dark magics to brainwash Balefyre into his service. Balefyre was ultimately killed by his brother anyway following the conflict. - Zonoya: Consort of Malefor, the Dark Mother, she was originally a magically gifted Dragon who took an interest in Malefor as they studied magic together. When Malefor turned to darkness, Zonoya followed him blindly and shared in her lover's indulgence of Chaotic magics, becoming nearly as corrupted as him. - Alexstrasza: The Life-Binder, she was an ancient Dragon even during Malefor's time, believed to be among the direct children of Typha and Ryujin. Alexstrasza dedicated her life to the upholding of life and the natural world, and was one of the ruling members of the Dragon race prior to their fall. It is believed she still survived the cataclysmic event. Culture Category:Races